<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tiny Blaze of Brilliant Blue Fire by SilverInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176520">A Tiny Blaze of Brilliant Blue Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk'>SilverInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works, The Chief’s Daughter - Rosemary Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after their first meeting, Nessan and Dara meet again under much better circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nessan/Dara (The Chief’s Daughter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tiny Blaze of Brilliant Blue Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts">Verecunda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This turned out to be a combination of several of the prompts you gave: "Do they ever meet again in the future? Perhaps Nessan’s actions lead to peace between their clans? Future Nessan/Dara might be a possibility in that case, though I'm also happy for them to remain as friends."</p><p>And I feel like this needs a bit more setup: it’s set about 10 years after the canon events, Nessan &amp; Dara’s tribes are at peace, &amp; Nessan has just been made queen of her tribe. Dara is still a soldier, &amp; he went with the rulers of his own tribe to pay tribute to her. I tried to convey most of that in the story, but it’s a little difficult when I only have 200 words!! </p><p>The title is from the description of Nessan’s blue glass armband that Dara sees as he escapes.</p><p>Hope you enjoy, dear Verecunda!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wasn’t sure we’d ever meet again,” he said softly.</p><p>The new Queen of the tribe turned, her eyes wide and round. “Dara?” she said, hesitantly, after a moment. “Is it you?”</p><p>“Yes, Nessan, it’s me.”</p><p>Their tribes had been at peace for many years. A delegation of Dara’s people had come to celebrate the making of the new Queen, just as her people honored the new ruler of Dara’s tribe before. Although tribal relations had changed, Dara and Nessan recognized each other instantly. She was still the same brave, fierce girl who’d saved his life.</p><p>She came closer, and very gently laid a hand on his cheek. “It’s wonderfully good to see you, Dara,” she said, her smile growing wide and bright.</p><p>“You as well.” Dara was smiling too.</p><p>They looked at each other a moment longer, and suddenly Nessan was kissing him. It was a bold kiss, but full of gentleness, and it was over before Dara could return it. Nessan pulled back a little and looked into his face. She looked somewhat surprised at her actions, but not regretful.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” he asked. She nodded eagerly, and they fell into each other’s arms, laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>